Twisting Time and Fate
by Darkness-Priestess
Summary: A tampered well, a waltz through an ancient time, how will Kagome ever return home? Though she falls into the life of a certain young demon lord. Is he any different in the past? She turns his life up and around and twists their fates together to the point of no going back. Adventure, Romance, Suspense, drama. Sess/Kag I don't own anything related to Inuyasha, just this plot!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is another story idea had floating around in my mind a while, so added it up, along with my other story Tales Beneath the Snow. I hope you enjoy R&R if you like. Though fair warning I don't always edit a ton, I am very busy typically, so don't criticize minor mistakes please. ENJOY –DP

Kagome sat at the edge of the well and looked down into the darker depths which light rarely touched the dirt bottom. It had been near a week since she came home, and yet Inuyasha had yet come for her, but most likely he was still annoyed at her for sneaking off after their usual fight about her returning home. She had her trusty yellow pack filled with goodies and supplies as usual, but she wasn't sure if it was wise to go back to feudal japan. With a sigh she casually tapped her fingers on the old wooden ridge that held the old well together. "Decisions , decisions…" She hummed lightly in thought before making her mind up to go. Standing she dusted her jeans off and lugged her pack over one shoulder. They had the jewel to finish and Naraku to finish off once they found him again, it was her now who held most of the cursed stone known as the Shikon no Tama. It had been four years since she had been rudely dragged into the bone eaters well.

Kagome inhaled sharply before stepping up onto the lip of the old time portal, with a final glance back at her birth home , she jumped in, though the usual pink and purple rays of light did not wrap about her, it was a pure blinded white light that engulfed her body. Kagome knew something was instantly wrong, the energies of the well had shifted. Stretching her aura out she attempted to read the antique power that let her flow through time. Though, to no avail , the well gave no indication of change , and the blinded rays had yet faded, Kagome just felt as she was floating and it was beginning to make her nervous. _What if I am stuck in time suspension, how can I break that?_ But just as her thought ended she hit the dirt bottom with a 'ow' and a soft thud was heard. Her chocolate gaze rose up to the exit above and noted nothing but blue skies and a few tree branches in view. "Well that was weird…though I think I made it." She murmured to herself, not liking what had happened.

Standing she called out to the surface world above. "Inuyasha!" After a couple minutes with no response Kagome gave a heavy sigh. With a little effort she began to climb up the vines and toward the world above. Her heavy backpack weighing her down some but, she refused to stay in the well for the next hour, until someone decided to come and get her. In a few minutes she managed to tug herself up over the edge of the time portal, and with an intake a breath followed by a sigh. She sat there, relaxing for a moment. "Oh when I see Inuyasha I'm going to sit him for not showing up and helping me, you would think after a week he'd be cooled off enough to least haul me out of the well on my return." Shaking her head she decided to glance around, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. The whole area was off, the typical pasture which wasn't far away was gone, nothing but trees.

Kagome quickly stood and spun on heel, looking for her one familiar land mark she always knew. "Where's the tree….?" Her mind raced as she glanced around frantically, her steps hurried as she moved to the general area where the tree of her home shrine should be, clearing away brush and shoving on a few saplings she stumbled and only caught herself on a tree, though after she regained her posture she studied the tree that she had basically fallen on, and looked up. "..Thi…this is ….it can't be…" Her hand ran over the bark , she'd know it anywhere, though much younger version of the tree she played in as a child. Looking up she saw the mark gone where Inuyasha had been pinned. Kagome could near circle her arms around it, the much younger sacred tree. "How is this possible..."

The situation sending her near into a panic, she turned and ran toward the direction of the village. The village she knew _had_ to be there. Kaede had told her, that the village had been established near 300 years, one of her grandfather's helped create it. Kagome was in a rush, though slowed down by bushes, saplings, branches tearing at her clothes, but she forced herself through , over and over again, determination lined in her features, and finally she stumbled out into a clearing and onto the hills which lead down to the village. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when a few huts came into view, but it wasn't the same she noted, as she steadied herself. It was all wrong, there was only maybe ten huts, instead of like 50, half the fields weren't even created yet. Kagome froze as it all sunk in…her surroundings, the trees, no Inuyasha…"I'm further back in time." Her eyes widened at the realization.

She was all alone, in a strange time, no friends or family, this was starting feudal japan all over again. _What happened to the well? Why am I here instead of there…this can't be happening._ Kagome slowly trekked down the slope towards the village, what was she supposed to do? Her eyes fell on a couple of villagers who seemed to be washing out some kind of material in a wooden bucket. Kagome froze in her tracks as she glanced down at herself. _I have to change clothes, I'll never fit in here, especially not looking like this._ Thinking a moment she blinked as a thought hit her, Kaede had stuffed a priestess garment in her bag like a month ago. Thanking the stars that she rarely cleaned her bag out she set the heavy pack down and began digging through, it finally five minutes later and fifty items later she pulled it out, it was the same garb style that Kikiyo would wear. _Kikiyo…she probably wasn't even born yet….none of them probably born yet with the sacred tree being that small…was anyone alive that she knew?_

With a heavy heart she trudged over to some taller bushes and changed rapidly , stuffing her other outfit in her bag. Her pack would be strange enough to explain, not to mention everything near else about her except her clothes now. Stepping back out on to the poorly packed path she slung the bag back on her shoulder and stood straight, acting the status of being a priestess although technically she was, just untrained. Her outer appearance seemed much more convincing than how she felt inwardly, scared, alone, uncertain, heartache. As she came in range of the two women who were working the material in the buckets of water they finally noticed her and bowed their head in respect. _Well it least it seems the clothes are least somewhat in fashion here._ Kagome gave curt nod in return and kept walking further toward the center of the small village. A couple children were rough housing around, fighting over a wooden toy it seemed; her gaze lingered very little on them as she kept walking, until a voice stopped her. "Priestess, could you please spare a moment?" Kagome took a deep breath and put on a fake smile if she was going to get a few answers she had to play her part well. "Yes?" She turned and faced the owner of the male voice who had called out to her, he was likely in his thirties, tall and lean with dark brown hair and green eyes. "I didn't mean to halt you in your travels but, I was wondering if you could spare a couple days to rest here, we have to priestess here to help us, for we are near newly established, merely a few months in the making. I am the village leader for the time being and we do need some healing hands around here to help out if you can, priestess."

Kagome figured she had nothing to lose, considering she was plain stuck here for the time being, maybe she should try the well again tomorrow, when she got the chance to do so. Being grateful for having studied under Kaede the last couple of years in herbs, she gave a curt nod. "I go where I am needed, I can spare a couple days to help those in need." She watched a bright smile come to cross the male's broad face. "Thank you priestess…?" Kagome returned the smile lightly and finished his sentence for him. "Kagome." He gave a light nod and spoke. "I am Kangan, we have a spare hut for you to stay in while you are here, a couple of the villagers took ill about a week ago, and there is a couple expecting their first child, if you could check up on them, would be greatly appreciated priestess." Kagome fell into step beside the male as he walked and spoke to her. "I shall check on the sick before dark falls, and the female tomorrow." He smiled and gave another curt nod, as he stopped before a small hut and pushed the door aside for her, stepping in it was fairly empty with a pile of blankets, cot, and couple of crates of supplies it seemed.

It was built but month ago, we have three more in progress at the end of the village, hoping to eventually fill them with new families and such, looking to make a home." Nodding at his words Kagome set her pack down. "Well, I shall tend to the patience in a couple minutes if you don't mind. " He smiled before speaking again. "Of course, I will send fresh water to you and wood for the night. When you go to check on the sick, the huts are numbered they are in 2 and 5, both men, fell ill about two days apart. They both timber cutters." Kagome nodded understanding. "I shall tend to them soon, thank you for your hospitality Kangan." He gave a smile before leaving her to her own devices. With a heavy sigh, Kagome leaned against the wall, near wanting to slide down it and cry, but she had tasks at hand. With effort she forced herself to move about the room and light the two candles she found on an empty shelf. This was going to be a long night…


	2. Chapter 2

Round 2, here we go, enjoy –DP.

Kagome fell face first onto the cushy hay stuffed, make shift bedding that was lined in blankets. She was exhausted, it was midday, and she swore she must have visited near every person in the village by now. Though they were sweet, and kind even giving her small tokens of gratitude in food and trinkets, one even gave her a kimono. Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling for a moment. She still hadn't had time to check on the well as of yet, to see if it would send her back, or even work at all. With a groan she sat up and looked at her yellow pack in the corner. It was the only possessions she owned in here, and the few things she had left from her other worlds. She found out that she was near three hundred years further back in time then Inuyasha's era. Pushing herself up and back on her feet she returned outside and walked toward the woods she had come from, bag in hand she knew the general area of where the well was so she would make it quick and come back if it didn't work, stay one more night then leave.

The village leader had told her further north there was a much larger village and there she could possibly find help in some form. Her mind went from one thought to the other as she forcefully made her way through brush and saplings once more. After several minutes the well came into view, she stood staring at the wooden structure. Approaching it slowly, her hand came to lay upon the chipped surface. "Okay well, look, I know I haven't been that grateful to you for letting me travel back and forth all the time, but if you let me pass through and back to either my time or back with Inuyasha, I promise to try to fix you up and figure what is wrong with out, okay?" She questioned as if it would answer. Kagome could still feel the slight pulse of magick that was embedded into the wood. With a deep breath she climbed over the edge and slid down some, holding onto the vines before letting go. She landed on rear with a louder 'ow' then she had said yesterday, the word echoed up into the surface world. "Well that didn't work, and failed miserably…"

Looking up Kagome knew she had to climb all the way back up again. Life was definitely so not fair sometimes, and it also seemed someone loved tampering with her life constantly. "What did I ever do to anyone, or is this pay back from another life or something?" She asked out loud to no one in particular. With her heart feeling even more heavy now, She stood up and starting pulling herself back up slowly. Once she reached the edge she peeked over to make sure no one was around before hauling herself, bag and all back up. Gathering her thoughts and composure she headed back to the village in a couple minutes, knowing this was useless. Kagome knew now she definitely had to find a more knowledgeable priestess, one older and wiser that might be able to tell her what is wrong with the well, and maybe how she could return home. Looking to the cloudy sky , which looked like rain at the moment, she guessed it was well past midday, meaning she had probably like four hours before dark.

"One more night here….then I need to move on.., I have to find my way back before I ended up changing something that I cannot undo." She murmured to herself as she neared the village once more. She recalled her companions and herself traveling to the northern village they spoke of, and yes it was indeed very much large then this one, but she figured much smaller now then what she remembered. Her line of thought turned to the sick she had tended to, they seemed to be responding to the herbs she had given them, and she gave instructions to wives on how to continue to administer them in proper doses. Kagome was becoming overly home sick, a lot of things seemed to remind her of the friends and times that were so far out of reach now. _Hopefully soon, I will find my way back…****_

The next morning came fast, with little sleep she set out at the break of dawn to start her lonely journey, which she hoped wouldn't be too long. She wanted to sneak out of the village before anyone noticed. _Come and go like the wind…easy enough._ Her pace quickened but she remained steady and quiet; soon enough she made her escape from the village which would now be part of her past for the time being. Her path ahead lined by a forest thick and demeaning, but she forced herself onward, knowing by night fall, that if nothing happened she would be at the next village. One of the male's at Kaede's future village was kind of enough to make her a bow and set of arrows, she felt a bit better with them secured to her back. _Gives me a little protection at least…since I barely know how to put up a barrier to block an oncoming attack…_ She frowned at her line of thought, she always knew she depended on her friends for protection far too often, and now it came to bite her in the butt for not training some with them. ****

Thankfully her journey went uneventful, she was quite glad she had left the pouch of jewel shards with her friend Sango, she had never liked bringing them to her own time in fear something would show up there and attempt to take them. _They are safe with them, and I am safer without them to take care of…_ Kagome sighed, not knowing how much longer she would have to walk until reaching the village, she figured she had couple hours till night fall which meant she should be getting close. Her feet ached, her back was near cramping from the weight she carried. "Maybe I can barter for a horse, I do have a few things I could trade, and even some of my costume jewelry might do." She hummed thoughtfully making her check lists of to do's. Besides distracting herself from these aches and pains was better than counting every long step. She just wanted this whole nightmarish journey to end, also hoping that she wasn't changing anything to the point of being irreversible.

Her evening brightened considerably once she topped the hill she currently hiked up, the village came into view and it was full of activity she could see it from vantage point she stood on. "Now crossing fingers and toes that they will have a wise priestess to hear me out and believe me…" She inwardly groaned at her future task but knew it had to be done. With a deep breath she continued forward toward her destiny. *****

Kagome had spent the remainder of day time hours, going from one end to the other of the village it seemed, trying to locate a priestess who supposedly existed, though she managed to get a room for the night, meaning cold ground was out of the picture for another day. Though this task of finding this so called priestess was beginning to give Kagome a headache, though right before she was fixing to give up and go crawl into bed for the night she heard a snippet of conversation that caught her attention. "The demon lord Inutaisho is said to be touring his young son around the lands, no one has ever seen his son, he has always been locked away in the castle , training his life away." Her full attention turned to the pair of males who were gossiping. "Do you think they will pass through this village, it would be kind of exciting to finally see the future lord of the west, The great Inutaisho does reside over this village, it is in the corner of his lands after all." Kagome near wanted to fall over at the words she was hearing. _Inutaisho? Alive? No way…and the young son? Are they talking about Sesshomaru…_ Kagome blinked her thoughts away and followed the village streets back to her room for the night, she shut out the word outside and sighed. She would worry about finding the priestess tomorrow, first thing, but this whole gossip about the currently alive great demon lord and Sesshomaru, being young? _How young…._ She couldn't help but wonder. Though she had no desire to run across the killing perfection himself, and she assumed his father wasn't much more kind then Sesshomaru himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Round 3, batter up! Enjoy –DP

The night was fairly uneventful for Kagome, although half of it she laid awake wondering how to get home, alive, in one piece, and fairly happy she hoped. Kagome stuffed the rest of her bread roll into mouth and left her room bag on strapped to her back, bow in hand. She had to find that priestess today, apparently very busy woman, treating half the village one day and the other half the next. With a sigh she headed out into the overcrowded busy streets, mostly of which were from people shopping stands along the way. _Okay, looking for a older woman in priestess robes, who can be in one of hundred places…piece of cake…_ Kagome groaned lightly and continued her weaving through people as she made her way. Though again, her attention was caught by someone now near yelling about the Western royal family.

"News from the village east of here, Lord Inutaisho and Lord Sesshomaru are supposedly passing through their village tomorrow, meaning they could easily be here today or tomorrow, maybe passing through here first. We should prepare the village and be organized, perhaps even have small festivities in their honor, they do protect us and this land, we should honor them." Kagome brought her hand to her forehead near wanting to slap herself, she was guessing that was the village leader preaching, wanting to suck up to the western family. She did not want to be here if they showed up, even though the way that guy was yacking , it sounded like the western family did somewhat care about the people on the land they resided over, but _still I wouldn't trust them with my life, not idiotic enough for that, thank you…_ "Where is that dang priestess?" Kagome mumbled beneath her breath glancing around as she moved on.

 _I should not have to play hide and seek to get a little bit of information around this place, and not information about those stupid Inu dogs!_ Kagome was ranting in her own mind when she suddenly collided with the very woman she had been looking for. "Sorry about that, Priestess Marizui, been looking for you since last night, if It is alright I'd like to talk to you for couple minutes." The older priestess glanced over the younger. "I thought I felt someone trying to find me. I was just heading back to my home actually, you can follow me there but I won't be there long, just rounding up supplies again." Kagome nodded, and spoke along the way as well, trying to make her story sound believable to some extent to the woman. The pair made it into the empty hut that was on outskirts of town. "Well, Kagome I've heard worse stories, but if what you say is true, magick such as that well, you typically have to find the maker of the object to fix such things.

To find the maker, you have to trace energy from the object, all magick has inner signature. " Kagome released a very heavy sigh. How was she ever to find the maker of the ancient well that allows people to time travel. "I see…" Kagome trailed off with disappointment. Marizui gave a sigh looking at the younger female. "if you could ever get an audience with the Lord Inutaisho, he might know who made that well, it is on his lands anyway. I have to go back to work now though, but one more thing, I heard there Is a witch that resides a few miles from here in the eastern woods. If that might be any help." The priestess left at those words leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts. _Try to talk to the western family? Is she insane? How can anyone get even twenty feet within those demons, I need a miracle for things to try to even maybe have a chance to turn around…_ Kagome exited the hut and decided to see if she could trade for a horse, she supposed she could go try to find that witch the woman had spoken about but, Kagome knew not to hold her breath. Making her way to the stables wasn't the grandest of quest but, she made it. She also lucked out and was able to get an older mare who was needing to be sold. The man traded her two pieces of her costume jewelry. _Well, fake jewelry doesn't exist yet so, that won't be found out for probably 500 years or so…_ Kagome semi mused to herself.

She wanted to get out of here incase those Inu's decided to show up, the villagers were already putting up material banners and organizing the whole area, which amazed her anyone could do anything in that rat race, was worse than the city mall. She guided her new saddled horse which was pitch black in color, to the outskirts of the village. "The more distance, the better…" She mumbled mounting her steed as she was glad Inuyasha had taught her to ride a few times. With a gentle kick the mare geared itself in a light trot, toward the heavy dense woods ahead. _If the witch can help me, that would be a miracle… though escaping and being clear out of range of a certain Inu team would be the best idea yet._ Kagome gave her head a solid nod as her mount trotted onward with little care in the world. _Lucky horse…little food, water small shelter easy life for most part._ With a heavy sigh she let her horse guide her into the rocky path ahead. *****

Two glowing balls of gold and silver light were unnaturally shooting across the sky, though zooming in closer you could see one gruff looking Inutaisho and a teen looking Sesshomaru, both ignoring one another for the time being. Though it wasn't long before the older of the two spoke. "I do not understand you my son, this is our land, and the people on it are our responsibility, their ancestors aided us in battle many centuries ago so we could completely rule this place, and you shrug them off as they are nothing, kill or be killed. That is not the way of our traditions, our instincts, loyalty, and honor. Recite the oath that you were born learning Sesshomaru." The younger demon lord near wanted to growl at his father in annoyance but did as he was ordered. "I am Sesshomaru, son of Inutaisho, the western lands are the Inu's claim and domain. We represent honor, loyalty, courage, strength, protection and prosperity to all who live across our lands, long live the Inu family and peace to the lands." Sesshomaru bit out looking away before his father continued talking. "That my son, is a lot of what we stand for as leaders. That has been our oath for near seven generations now, and you are expected to uphold it young pup. We are visiting the villages of our lands and making your appearance to prove you do exist and aren't just a myth, locking yourself away in our dojos is not the answer."

Sesshomaru mentally groaned at the whole thing. What should he care about _humans?_ They were fairly useless, short lived, destructive creatures typically. He needed no one but himself. "Sesshomaru, I know you want to surpass me in power, but power is not everything, there is much more to life than being supreme in physical strength. I hope one day you learn that. These people in these villages help keep the land up, a lot of them supply the food to our palace, the clothes you wear, and the furniture you sit on. They are part of our world, and often needed, even though they aren't physically strong like us, they are part of the rhythm of life." Inutaisho sighed and returned his gaze below as they neared the village they would soon land in for the next couple hours. This would be the third one this morning, they visited four yesterday, meaning only about 15 to go. He had to introduce his son around, it was damn well time to do so, he heard the rumors of how everyone though the pup was near a ghost. When Sesshomaru had been born, they had toured around the land, him and his mate, showing off the new pup, but that was it, that was near two generations ago for humans.

So it was time to show Sesshomaru the ropes some and try to get him to have little compassion for humans, not just dislike them for being weak, and most of them weren't useless. He sighed mentally, though something caught his attention automatically when it drifted into his keen nostrils. _That is my scent…but not quite it is very light and faded but that is Inu…_ It puzzled him, it was not a familiar scent and most of them were across the country, the few relatives they had left, which was a dozen or so. Curiosity finally getting to the old dog, he glanced to his son who had surely smelled it himself. Though Sesshomaru as usual looked none to interested. Inutaisho decided to lower himself down to the earth's crust. The scent was on a human female, who didn't smell too bad herself, to him anyway. Her scent was a mix between roses and spices, ones he couldn't quite name right now. The human woman was riding horseback right toward them so, he figured that in a couple minutes she should appear. Sesshomaru none too thrilled landed next to his father who was currently in a field, looking in the direction that strange scent was coming from. Though it puzzled Sesshomaru himself a bit, what was a human doing carrying a demonic scent on her, not any scent but half demon of his own blood line. ****

Kagome was glad to be out of the woods, literally it seemed someone had cleared several acres of land to be some sort of fields. She was glad for that as her horse kept happily trotting along, though would be wise to water the horse soon she figured, it had been couple hours since they had escaped the hustling and bustling of the village. Things seemed to be some what normal for the time being, thankful nothing attempted to attach her as of yet. Yet, being the key word there, she just hoped if it did happen, nothing _too_ big came after her. Glancing around she kept up the charade of being priestess, she figured it to be safest route while she was stuck in this time, if not forever. Sighing at that thought a strong aura suddenly flared into her senses. _Oh god….that felt a lot like….a certain demon lord I know in the future…though maybe a bit stronger than that…._ Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath reaching her energy out to see if she might be able to avoid said area of the male in question. Though to her dismay they were directly ahead, not too far she figured, maybe a mile at the most.

Kagome felt like banging her head against a solid wall, why couldn't she have a bit of luck and not be stuck in these situations? It seemed like fate and deities loved meddling far too much in her life the last few years. Her line of thought soon being interrupted as her horse slowed, even that creature sensing the danger ahead but kept on anyway, Kagome didn't have much of a choice at this moment, what was she to do, tuck tail , turn around and run for the hills? Heck that might trigger him to even chase her. Groaning she took a deep breath and planned on just riding right around him, if possible. Hopefully he was preoccupied with other things. It wasn't much longer as she topped a hill which allowed her vision to fall on not one but both Inu males waiting at the bottom, idly as if just waiting on her to show up, or someone else.

Sending a short prayer up to whatever deity who cared for her, if any did. She trotted onward hoping to just pass on by. Though, as she neared she noticed the gaze of the older Inu on her and the other looking boredly into the distance. Though not such luck happened of her riding right by, as she went to cross in front of the males, Inutaisho quickly shot his arm out, his hand capturing the bridle of the beast she rode on, which spooked the horse which reared up slightly, Kagome held tight and through a quick glare at the male who had done such. "Release my horse sir, I have much distance to travel before dark." Kagome stated more bravely then she felt. She saw merriment dance in the eyes of the great Inu, oh he was handsome perhaps even more so than Sesshomaru himself, but it was chilling her down to the core seeing him alive and kicking. Kagome felt no evil from him, his energy though dark as most demons was simply neutral for the time being.

"I have right to ask you a question human miko. Why is that you have a Inu scent, though faded but still coating over your person some along with the strange bag you carry with you." Kagome refused to be surprised outwardly but inwardly she was smacking herself. Inuyasha's scent was still on her? It had been near five days since she last seen him, how was she going to get out of this situation, she knew lying wouldn't work, these particular demons could smell a fib for a mile. So she stalled for time until she found an actual way to answer. "Why does it matter to you, sir?" She remained collective, panicking would do her no good, flight or fight instinct would have to stay locked down in this scenario. "I have every right human, because I am the great lord of the western lands, and this is my son. Though it is strange to me, because the scent that cloaks you is partially my own but not quite, so answer me, before I become annoyed eh?" Taking a sharp intake of breath, she eyed down the dangerous demon before her. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Lord Inutaisho." He arched a brow at her. "Try me." Could she really tell him?


	4. Chapter 4

Round 4 , enjoy, this will be my last update until next weekend, have a good week!- DP

With a deep breath Kagome explained it plain and simple with a few words. "My name is Kagome, and I am from near 800 years in the future, and I happen to know one of your relatives 300 years from now, my lord." She watched the Inu lord's digest the piece of information, neither of them looked at her suspiciously because she knew her scent stayed true. After several long moments he spoke. "That does explain a couple things, though answer me this, why are you back here, in this time?" With a release of slow air, she carefully answered. "The object I use to time travel, between my normal time and 300 years in the future has been tampered with, I must fix it so I can return to the proper time zones, as soon as possible."

Inutaisho observed her quietly for a moment. _Curious, very curious._ This human female sparked his curiosity overly so, good thing he wasn't a cat. He near wanted to chuckle at that thought. Though now, what to do with her, if she was befriended to a relative in the future, he would think it was somehow his responsibility to do something for the female, who was now stuck in his time. He made the choice near instantly. "You shall come with us." Kagome near wanted to fall off the horse at his words, Sesshomaru also perked up at his father's decrement. "Father she is a priestess…" Inutaisho cut him off. "Has she tried to strike at you yet Sesshomaru? She carries the scent of our family, be it from the future or here and now, I would consider that a responsibility to us." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly as his father lectured him on the spot. _Humans…_ Sesshomaru sneered and looked away not saying another word.

Kagome groaned. _Well Lord icy over there doesn't seem to be much different from the future, and now Inutaisho was basically cemented to the idea of taking her with him. Great just grand, how the heck am I supposed to get home if I am stuck with a grumpy demon and another demon who seemed overly curious about her._ His words brought her from thought. "Well, you seemed to have been granted a reprieve for the time being Sesshomaru, we our heading back to the palace for a while, but mark me, we will finish our escapade at a later date." The great lord of west made his words final. Both younger beings mentally groaning for different reasons. "Lady Kagome, where my domain resides is further west from here, and as I see it, you have only one choice, because would take far too long for my liking to go by horseback. Release the beast and travel by air with us, or though if you disagree, I can do it by force if you like." Kagome glared at the male with distain, she had just got this blasted horse, and who was he to be ordering her around. It is her life, she should be able to do as she pleases.

"I'm quite able to take care of myself, thank you. I have places to go, and things to learn so I can fix my way home." Kagome stated flatly, her anger getting to her slightly, from this male trying to control her life. He arched a brow at her. "Standing up to a demon lord little miko? Do you think that is wise?" He inched closer to her, and without a word in a flash his arm was wrapped about her waist pulling her off the beast, the horse dancing nervously with the demons so close. Kagome squirmed as she was pulled fairly roughly up against him, he dropped her bag at their feet for the moment and gave the horse a swat on the rear, it took off in a rush, heading back in the direction of the village. "Get your hands off me, you have no right to be…." He cut her rant off with a smooth tone answer. "I have every right Lady Kagome, you see, if you are befriended with this relative of mine in the future, which as much as you are cloaked in his scent, I'd say you two have had fair bit of contact between each other, it is my responsibility in his absence to aid you in your current situation." Kagome continued squirming, which was failing epically though at same time he lifted her pack easily swinging it over his shoulder.

Without even another chance Kagome found the ground getting further away as they were rising in the air, both their forms being wrapped in his energy ball of light. The heavy demonic energy made Kagome still, it was quite honestly making her kind of nauseas against her own energy. "If that all it took to make you quit squirming I would have hiked my energy a long time ago." She heard a deep rumble in his chest, which was a hearty chuckle. With a sudden snap they were moving rapidly through the air, Kagome was glad she couldn't see the ground, she would most likely be ill from the sight. This form of travel was twice as quick as Inuyasha's and made it hard for her to focus on much of anything, she had not much of a choice but to turn and hide her face against the male's chest to somewhat ease her current wave of uneasiness. Though as if on cue, she heard his deep smooth voice near her ear. "If you stop fighting my energy so much, you wouldn't be so uncomfortable, let my energy take lead and it wouldn't be so tense between us right now.

Little did he know she had very little control of her powers for most part but she would try. Focusing on her mind inwardly she concentrated and after a couple minutes she did feel a wave of relief, apparently she did something right and got her powers to with drawl, for the time being. "Better?" He questioned lightly, and she only nodded. Kagome was still trying to wrap her mind around this current scenario. She was basically being kidnapped, by a DEAD demon who was not currently dead, she was stuck way further back in time with a broken well not working, the only thing that still seemed somewhat normal was Sesshomaru himself and even he wasn't totally in the character she knew from the future. Kagome had a question burning the tip of her tongue and she spit it out. "Lord Inutaisho, are you still with Lord Sesshomaru's mother?" There was a long pause of silence and he finally answered. "My mate passed away half a century ago, I have no female in my life at this time." _So he hadn't found Inuyasha's mother yet._ If she figured it right, she was even born yet, probably for not another fifty years or so.

Kagome released a sigh, she didn't know what to do, she could change his fate, and he wouldn't die, she could tell him everything and life would be different for the whole Inu family. Maybe even Sesshomaru wouldn't get so cold hearted about the world if his father stayed among the living. Though if she changed it, how would that effect the future, such as her meeting Inuyasha if she did at all, or Inuyasha meeting Kikiyo, what about Naraku's existence? Shaking her head trying to push away all the confusing questions she gave another heavy sigh, she wasn't sure what to do though she did know one thing, everything happened for a reason though right? Surely she must be here for some reason, just hopefully not permanently.

Before she knew it they were lowering to the ground once more, once the energy cleared her gaze landed on a castle with large gardens around it, the palace itself built into a cliff side basically. She figured it held least a hundred rooms if not more, though it was not that demeaning or creepy to her. It had a somewhat homey, friendly sense about it. They were but few feet from the silver coated large gates which had intricate designs of their family crest she assumed, along with a large transformed canine in all his glory. Kagome took her pack as he handed it to her, she watched him walk forward followed by Sesshomaru, she followed behind, the gates seeming to open on their own and closing as soon as they passed through. There were a few beings bustling about the area, some guards she assumed others servants. Her steps hurried behind the two males as they soon entered the overly large main hall.

Kagome knew she'd never get used to this place, so she hoped she wouldn't be here long. The walls were decorated with tapestries and paintings, rugs laid out across some parts of the stone floors which they walked upon. Torches provided the light which illuminated the kind of gloomy atmosphere. A servant girl was passing through, which looked somewhat human, but Kagome knew better, she figured fox demon more suited the young serving girl. "Kagome, this Yumani, she will guide you to your room, and then take you to my study, which I will be there shortly." With that the Inu pair left one direct and Yumani, turned on hill and went another and Kagome followed her in silence, still somewhat taking in the sights as she did. After a flight of stairs, four hall ways later, she was shown into a modestly decorated room, fairly plain and neutral in colors of dark blue and maroon. "These are your room my lady, though I was told for you to set your things down and follow me to My Lord's study."

Letting out a sigh Kagome did just that, put her bag and bow down on the bed, which looked inviting at the time being and followed the fox woman back out into the halls, weaving and turning here and there as they went. Soon enough though, Yuma, which was way easier to remember currently, stood in front of large set of mahogany doors which had a detailed scene splayed out in it's wood. "This is his study my lady, simply knock and listen for answer." At that the woman left Kagome. Taking a deep breath she did just that, knocked and moment later "Enter" was heard, she went in.


	5. Chapter 5

Round 5, had little extra time , enjoy. –DP

Kagome took a deep breath before sliding the door open to the great youkai's study. She couldn't imagine what Inutaisho wanted now, as far as she was concerned she was planning her escape from this place. Taking slow steady steps she soon found herself in the middle of his office, book shelves fairly lined the room, along with a fireplace in the far corner. His desk which was a dark cherry wood that seemed it could sit three people at it. The room was dimly lit with candles making the atmosphere a bit creepy to Kagome. She felt near naked just standing there in the middle of the room a few feet from his desk. The male was busy jotting something down with his quill pen across a scroll, his silence was near making her want to squirm, and she broke the deafening situation. "You want to speak to me, Lord Inutaisho?" Her voice was light, hoping not to offend him somehow, last thing she needed was to upset the male and him throw her to the dungeon.

After a couple more moments his writing stopped and he tucked the pen back into the ink before he turned golden eyes up to her. "Yes." He moved his scrolls around, organizing his desk some before continuing. He stared at her a long moment as if sizing her up. "Sit, I hope you don't mind your room, the guest wing is being refurbished for the next couple weeks. Why I asked to my study is because I wish to know of your situation as much as you can tell me with compromising something important." Kagome blinked at his words and near wanted to smack her head to his desk, though she knew she couldn't avoid it. "Well sir….there is a well, that is magical which is called bone eaters well, that is my portal back to the future. When I planned on going back to the time of where I know your relative, it didn't work properly, it took me here instead, so I figure someone on that side of the well tampered with it, which wouldn't surprise me, we do have a deadly enemy.

And if that enemy could it would be to his advantage to keep my companions and myself apart. I was told by a priestess the only way to for sure fix the well, is to find the owner who designed it to begin with. So the longer I am stuck here the more things could be going wrong in the future, I do not wish to upset the balance of things." She watched him nod and sit back in his chair before answering. "The bone eaters well, I have known of since I was a pup, it was said to have been a regular well before a clash between demon and priestess happened over the object, their energy somehow absorbed into the wood, but I have never heard of someone using it as a time portal. So if that is the case, the well's magic was designed by complete accident near a thousand years ago. I know of only one person who might be able to tell you something of how to revive the magic and set it straight." Kagome had thought all was lost for a moment until he said the last part. He took a deep breath and moved on with the conversation. "There is an ancient tree who has been around near ten thousand years, a demon of sorts, he was around when such a thing occurred, he may be able to have answers on how to correct it." She watched as he rolled up a scroll and wax sealed it.

"I have been debating on what to do with you, more of how to assist you. You see Kagome, my kind, the Inu we are a pack, we aid, protect, support, and take one another in if something happens. You are by technically part of my family even though you aren't marked or recognized in this time as being so, though that scent being on you makes you a responsibility to the Inu clan. Though curious, surprises me as much as the male's scent is on you, that he never marked you as his." Kagome's face lit up red like a cherry, the blush going up to her temples at his curiosity. "We…aren't into each other like that…I mean well at one time we kind of were but we are just friends, we have a common goal to obtain and so we are around each other a lot, which is why his scent is all over me…" Kagome tried calming her embarrassment down. "Ah, I see, well as I can see it at this time, I can't accompany you, to my disappointment with this trouble brewing in the eastern lands. I will tell Sesshomaru to accompany you, he knows the landmarks, dangers and obstacles of near every inch of this domain. He isn't thrilled about humans much, I give you fair warning, but he needs to get out more he is so focused on training and becoming all powerful.

This journey might be good for him, being forced to be around a human a while to see you all are not that bad. Don't worry, he is honorable and family bound, he won't do anything stupid like trying to kill or abandon you. Though I'm sure he will be very vexed by the arrangement." Kagome near fell out of her seat. _Sesshomaru the killing perfect, an escort? I'm doomed…going to die…I won't make it home…_ "Lord Inutaisho, I am quite able to go on my own, I do not wish to inconvenience anyone in your family…" He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "That is my choice, and as I said can't have you wondering the lands alone with no escort with Inu scent all over you, would dishonor us if something terrible befell you. I will tell my son tomorrow about the arrangement, you will leave the next day, so enjoy the couple days you are here, the gardens are still blooming for the time being, although winter is around the corner. That is all I wish to discuss with you for time being, and I do expect you back in one piece here in no longer than a week. That journey does not even take two days, but I am allowing time for interruptions, you can return to your room now, have a good evening, Lady Kagome." That was it she was dismissed.

With a sigh she stood and gave a light bow in respect before quickly making her way out before he thought of something else to make her life a living hell. _Of all people why Sesshomaru, he hates humans well at least heavily dislikes…he has tried to kill me on a few occasions…well not as of yet….but soon enough, dang it!_ Her thoughts were cut off as she strolled the halls somewhat knowing where she was going she eventually found her room with a few tries. She allowed herself to fall face first into the cushy bed, this just was not her lucky week, not at all. Her face buried in her overly stuffed pillows and sleep soon took her away, back into the world where she could still find herself in familiar places. ****

She didn't know how long she was out though she was startled awake by a roar , which rattling the whole castle, or so it seemed to have done. Glancing out the windows it was barely light out meaning either she was out all night or only couple hours. Though at that moment didn't concern her much as that growl did. Sitting up she changed clothes rapidly into another set of priestess robes she had acquired along her venture so far. Right after she had finished brushing her hair out, a knock was at her door, she idly said 'Come in' by habit. The serving woman she had met yesterday entered with a tray of tea and light eats as far as Kagome could tell. The young priestess couldn't help but question. "What was that roar I heard a while ago?" The fox woman blinked as if recalling before answering. "Ah, that was just Lord Inutaisho discussing something with his son, the younger lord is often getting upset by one thing or another. If that is all I must return to my duties Malady." The fox gave light bow and Kagome just nodded toward her, the demon cleared out of her room. Groaning Kagome figured that growl had been about Inutaisho breaking the news about him traveling with her tomorrow. _Oh god what is Inutaisho getting me into? Sesshomaru is going to have me cut into little pieces right outside the castle wall…I'll be lucky to not die the first day by his claws…_

Sighing deeply Kagome picked at the food she had been brought, nibbling here and there on it. She highly doubted Sesshomaru took the news well about the journey. She just hoped the male wouldn't take his frustrations out on her. ***

"I mean it Sesshomaru, if one scratch ends up on that female, you will have my wrath brought down upon you for a decade. She will be your responsibility during this simple journey across our lands. It is not like I am asking you to venture across Japan, just a couple days journey to and back, look at it this way, the quicker you do this the quicker you can find her gone. Now that is my finally say on the matter, you will escort her, unharmed there and back." Sesshomaru let out another low throaty growl at his father but turned on heel and marched out of his study, slamming the door on his way. Inutaisho was left rubbing his temples in silence, he didn't know where his son got such a dislike toward most creatures, his mother was very little like that, although she had perished when he was a young age. Raising him alone had been a challenge, and still is to this day. Inutaisho just hoped the male would do nothing stupid on this little escapade with the priestess. Hopefully he would learn.


	6. Chapter 6

Round 6, enjoy.

Kagome had been fidgety since near dawn, sleep hadn't been easy, around noon they were supposed to set out for the advice of an ancient tree…with Sesshomaru. That one name sent a chill down her spin, she didn't like the idea at all, and she was sure he wasn't thrilled either about the arrangement his father made. Kagome was waiting on the maid to come bring her down to the court yard, she had already snacked for lunch and she was currently just crossing her fingers for either Inutaisho to change his mind or if she _had_ to do this that it went fairly smoothly, well as smoothly as it could go considering her companion was a calculating, egotistical, arrogant precision killer. _No pressure there…_ She mentally groaned at the thought before hearing the knock at her door, her time to see if she would walk to her death.

The trip down stairs wasn't long, past main hall, followed by the dojo soon she stood in the court area, where the young demon lord stood already. Kagome noticed his face was masked much as it looked in the future. Inutaisho was there as well, to bid them a good journey she assumed, she also saw him leaning over telling his son something, she so didn't want to do this… Biting down her fear, she put on her most straight non emotional façade as she neared them. "Good morning Lady Kagome, I do hope you slept well, you have a journey a head of you for next couple days." Inutaisho gave her light smile as she soon stood before the males. 'I slept fine Milord. I hope you rested well also." Sesshomaru had his gaze else where, long off in the distance not paying her any mind. "Ah yes, just fine, well I just came out to wish you a safe adventure and to enjoy the landscape, our lands have many beautiful sights to see." At those words he turned and walk back toward the entrance of his palace leaving Kagome alone with the ice prince.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice was light and gentle to not upset him in anyway as she gave a light bow to him, hoping to maybe win him over a tiny bit with respect. He acknowledged her enough give a slight bob of his head in return before stepping to her, his arm about her waist pulling her to his side, though making sure to touch least as possible as they were suddenly rising in the air in his energy sphere. Kagome knew she'd never get used to traveling like this so she prayed it was short term. They took off like a lightning strike, rapid and gone in a blink. She bit her lip avoiding to speak knowing he was most likely not into small talk, this was going to be a very quiet trip. ***

She didn't know how long they were up in the air but by the sun she figured about three hours or so. He had set them down near a stream, she figured it was break time mainly for herself and she was oh so glad she had dragged along her trusty pack of supplies that had her bow and arrows strapped to it as well; the clearing they were in was fairly open but had dense woods all around it, patches of late blooming flowers scattered about the landscape. She had her intake of water and light snack at the chance of resting for few moments, Sesshomaru as usual stood there staring out into nothing, his attention far gone in thoughts she assumed, or he just loved attempting to convince himself she didn't exist. She figured she try to break the ice even a little bit, but not to the point to annoy him. "Lord Sesshomaru, will we make it before night fall?" At first she either thought he didn't hear her or was ignoring her but he finally answered in a monotone voice, not particularly laced with any sort of emotion. "No, we will end up camping in a couple more hours. I do not enjoy traveling at night, it is a disadvantage being half blind in the sky traveling."

Kagome sat on the boulder she had been on the last ten minutes and just nodded in understanding of his words. _Well least he said something and more than one word…_ Standing she slowly moved back over to him, hoping to leave now and get close as possible to their goal tonight as they could. "Can we leave now?" He said nothing and idly brought an arm around her once more and lifted off into the afternoon sky and lucky the rest of the afternoon was uneventful, between each other and any other environmental factors. Though the sun was setting by the time they landed once more, in another secluded clearing. "There is a natural spring in the westward direction if you want use of it, human." His words weren't cruel, but how could she blame him, he was stuck with her and she didn't feel like being on his list of things to kill anytime soon. She watched him take a casual position of leaning on a tree, near in the shadows. Kagome was glad she could half decently fend for herself, she pretty much thought he would leave her to starve and freeze to death, if she relied on him for anything.

She cautiously snuck away to the general area of the spring he mentioned, she hoped maybe it was a hot spring so she could scrub up some at least, her washing up had been to a minimum during the last few days. Though she didn't like the idea of being do vulnerable, naked in water, in the middle of the woods, basically alone. After a couple minutes she stumbled upon the spring and to her luck it was a hot spring, she dropped her bag and quickly peeled off her clothes, though leaving panties and bra on for at least a bit of skin cover. Stepping into the warm water to her shoulders she dug in her bag for her organic soaps and was soon scrubbing herself rapidly, she'd rather be back in the general vicinity of the demon lord, she doubted he would bother coming to help her if she screamed bloody murder about someone or thing jumping her out here. She soon finished even scrubbing her hair with a bit of soap also, she felt a bit better and she figured her lingerie needed to be washed also.

With speed that was near unnatural she stripped her wet undergarments off and replaced them, followed by a casual kimono one of the villagers had gifted her at the village she aided in. She repacked her bag after brushing her hair out then ventured quickly back to the clearing before dark, with barely enough light to see around though she made it, along the way picking up a few branches and chunks of bark she happened to find to start a small fire to dry her hair and clothes out at the least. Maybe warm up a bit if she had time. The young lord had stayed in the same position as when she had left, and she figured had been least half hour, he could be near mistake for a statue. With a sigh she cleared a good area before stacking few twigs and leaves, the striking her flint to start the sparks she needed to have her small fire. Kagome laid her two skimpy pieces of clothing out over a convenient rock as she sat watching the flames dance as the fire perked up.

She released a heavy sigh as she rummaged for something light to eat, she didn't feel particularly hungry at the moment but, she knew she could eat something to sleep on. Kagome was glad for the warmth that lapped at her skin from her small fire, the nights were starting to get cooler and damper, which meant she would have been changing clothes out at home again by now, it was pushing little over week since the well hadn't worked, and still annoyed her to this day. She glanced to her supposed male companion who disliked her, he was busy star gazing it seemed. Shaking her head she checked her wet clothes and turned them over to dry further, after snacking on an apple she had snagged at home on the way out the door she pulled her trusty sleeping bag out and rolled it idly near the fire. She threw several more twigs and branches into the flames before climbing into confines of her bedding. "Goodnight…Lord Sesshomaru…" She didn't know why she said it, she supposed out of habit, she was used to saying it to her group she often traveled and camped with, and oh how she missed them in moments like this. The darkness had finished falling over the area and she figured she couldn't even see the demon who lurked nearby, she rather go to sleep and wake early to continue on, maybe her dreams would be kind and let her have fond memories, that she hoped wouldn't be the last of her family and friends.***

Kagome didn't know what time it was but she felt something tug at her senses, and a moment later she was nudged lightly. Opening her eyes she tried to make out anything, and surprising her fire still had some life to it enough to see the young demon lord standing a couple feet from her, looking into the nearby woods, his words were quiet but stern. "There is something near, get up, prepare to move and protect yourself if you have to." At his words she was up in a moment, unwrapping herself from her bedding, and grabbing her bow, she was glad she brought, though she was also glad she least knew how to throw a barrier up for a short period of time, her powers were still so foreign to her in some ways that she figured she'd never master them completely. She tried to make the time out by the moon, which was fairly low, meaning was probably like 3am, she let her thoughts venture a moment as she gathered her belongs and quickly stuffed them in her bag, which is then she noticed there was actual a few chunks of decent wood burning in the fire. _Had he actually been decent enough to feed the fire while I slept?_ That thought struck her has odd, though not really he mostly likely didn't want her weak human self, getting sick or something. Sighing she stood, lugging her bag to her shoulders, bow and arrow in hand as she stared at the same area he was looking at.

Her senses she reached out trying to find the threat that was near, Sesshomaru was stalk still, like a statue again, she assumed zeroing in on his next victim. "Stay." Is all he said, like she was a dog or something, it annoyed her slightly, but returned her focus on trying to feel the danger. Sesshomaru left in a flashy blur. "Well least his aura is easy to track…" She grumbled to herself, finally she had an energy taste of her new enemy. It was fairly strong, though not as flaring as Sesshomaru's who was stalking his new prey currently she figured. Kagome had been so focused on those two energies she barely caught the sporadic surge of an energy behind her, spinning on heel as she faced was more woods, nothing she could sense again. "Oh great, can't even feel it anymore…anyone there?" She figured she'd least try to communicate, never know being friendly sometimes worked, very rarely but now and then. To her luck silence was her answer, she notched her arrow and sent out a light wave of her energy to maybe spook it away considering her energy was pure The creature sent a heavier wave back and crashed into her clearing, Kagome near stumbled back, the dirt kicked up smothering what was left of her fire.

She was in darkness and quickly aimed in general area of the fairly large shadow of a creature she saw, and let her arrow fly, which lit up the whole area for a moment letting her see brief movements, and she saw it avoid whole how attack, and then she was in darkness again. Kagome quickly brought up her barrier about to seconds before a furry fist slammed into it, knocking her down on her rear. Though her barrier held steady, she quickly drew another arrow, though it had slinked back into the cover of darkness and she didn't know where it was to even get a shot.


End file.
